


God's Light

by Heauxprincess



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heauxprincess/pseuds/Heauxprincess
Summary: Phoenix Light embarks on a journey to defeat a fallen god and bring peace to Gaia.





	

Chapter One: Day of the Goddess

 

The air was still and anticipation permeated the atmosphere, today was a day that everyone celebrated, and all of the children who would be adults today were preparing for a trial. They would soon know what God or Goddess would claim them and grant them power. A special few would be chosen as the guardians of The One Who Sees, also another one of the newly mature persons, and that magic user claimed by the goddess Freya would bring peace and prosperity to the land of Gaia. The sun was high, as it usually was, and the wind was blowing gently with only enough force to gently sway the branches of the sycamore trees. The air was warm but yet still cool enough that the temperature was balanced and the children played comfortably in the street. A cat lay sleeping at the foot of a twin sized… he purred away like a little engine… and posters of the Idol Yuna hung on the wall. The idol smiled down on the wooden floorboards that shone from being polished by an attentive mother and the walls that were white as snow that were obviously scrubbed with care. Clothes were neatly hanging in the open closet, color organized and ironed, and shoes sat underneath the jackets and shirts.

 

I surveyed the room through barely opened eyes and swung my feet over the edge of the twin sized bed. The man on the radio practically shouted “Happy Day of the Goddess, Folks! Make sure your newly graduated children make it to The Claiming and pray that they are chosen to protect The One Who Sees!” He spoke as if being chosen was a good thing like everyone else did, but I knew better, I knew the fate my grandmother had met. She had been a guardian of the Seeress and the only thing left of her was the child she had given birth to on the road to the Temple of the Seeress. She would have been fifty six years old on this day. The man was still droning on and on while I dragged the comb through my red hair and drew the dark lines under my eyes. Mother had already left for her first job and the younger children were playing in the yard. The calendar had this Saturday circled in red with the word ‘Goddess’ in the square. The scent of coffee lingered in the air and I set the Coffee Pot on while I pulled my Trifflid sweatshirt over my head and slipped my hiking boots on. I poured the coffee into my travel cup and nearly launched one of the calico cats through the window when I tripped over a rug.

 

“Welcome to The Claiming! Please step forward and begin your trials! This is when you stop being children and become adults!” The barely adults ran in circles like sheep being herded and I could feel the excitement course through my body but still couldn’t allow myself to be engulfed in the mania. I couldn’t imagine being so naive as to believe that this was a joyous holiday to be celebrated. Usually I would be running around and laughing like the rest of them but I felt something was wrong. I had a dream the night before and the scene before me was giving me a strong sense of deja vu. The only difference between my dream and the present was the weather and emotion, In my dream everyone was frightened and screaming in horror and panic, and the rain was coming down hard from a black sky. I didn’t tell anyone because it was irrelevant, everyone knows The One Who Sees only sees the future when they are concious. 

 

I slowly made my way to the beginning of my trial and eyed the armed guards gazing out upon the crowd. “Name, age, and weight.” The middle aged woman said as she passed me a pin with a number on it. 5260. I felt the wind stir a little bit and thought that I heard a woman say my name as the sun started to burn brighter and make the asphalt under my feet warmer. I took my sweater off and straightened my moogle shirt before I confidently marched into the ruins. The air was much damper than I expected and the stones I felt with my hands were wet and freezing… That’s when I collapsed and had my first vision.

 

The darkness surrounded me and choked me, this wasn’t normal darkness, the cloud seemed alive and even spoke in whispers. They wanted to tell me something but couldn’t form the words to say it. Their voices were drenched in sorrow and they seemed to want release from their torment but I didn’t know how to give them what they needed. A familiar voice spoke to me, “ Save us, you’re the only one who can.” I saw the silhouette of a woman through the darkness waving to me before gliding further into the cloud. “ I am the Goddess Freya, my child. Goddess of life and of death, I bear every mother and child, and I guide the souls to their final resting place. I will gift the sight of time to you and the ability to heal body and soul, if you can find the light in this darkness and find life in death, I will claim you as my Seer. Now go, my child, and find salvation.” 

 

All light left the area and I stumbled for what seemed like ages, I fell onto the floor and felt the blood from my hand, but eventually it called to me. The rebirth of souls. It shone brighter than anything I had seen in my life and I found a new way to see. I had been wrong for so many years but now I finally saw that life didn’t end after death. An angelic voice called to me, leading the way to my exit. I awoke to people huddled around me chanting, “The One Who Sees!”, and then I saw the sky rip open in a white blizzard and the Goddess Freya floated down upon wings that were blindingly white. Everyone parted into a circle and the Goddess landed at my feet. “Now the real trial begins, the Fallen God will awaken and descend upon Gaia, but your first task is to show the people the gift of rebirth.” When she disappeared a moogle was in her place but I couldn’t see a soul within him. On instinct, I whispered “Goddess Freya, grant this body a soul and spirit.”

 

The moogle popped up in a spin and shouted “Kupo, Kupo!” The fluffy pink plush toy with a soul. I let out a sigh of relief and asked him his name. “ I am Mog, Kupo! The Goddess has sent me protect you in the coming journey, Kupo!” I looked out at the crowd and felt a knot of unease in the pit of my stomach, whatever this journey was it wasn’t sounding too fun.” Another person lay a few feet away from me and I wondered what they were seeing. When they awoke the ground was frosted where they were lying. The Goddess Crystal had claimed them and granted them Ice attributed abilities. It made sense, she was beautiful like a model you would see in the catalogues and Crystal preferred to claim the pretty ones. Aries claimed the brutes and Freya claimed The One Who Sees and the ones with pure intentions in their hearts. Aries champion woke up a few minutes after the girl. He had dark skin that glistened in the sun and eyes the color of caramel, so in shorter terms, he was an angel in human form. 

“The One Whos Sees, claimed by Freya, Phoenix Light. The Seers guardians: Tobias, Claimed by Aries. Yuna claimed by Crystal. Sara, claimed by Gaia. Bartholomew, claimed by Odin. Go forth and discover your journey and bring peace to Gaia!”


End file.
